


моё понимание святого (меняется с каждой потерей)

by Damn_Muse



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Season/Series 04, Prayer, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_Muse/pseuds/Damn_Muse
Summary: И она начинает молиться. Сначала это кажется нелепым — отправлять в пустоту свои мысли, все эти святые слова, которые странно от себя слышать. Но постепенно становится проще. Элла нерешительно предлагает ей свою помощь,  только если она хочет, конечно. Тем не менее, Хлоя благодарна ей.Она почти постоянно думает о нём, говорит с ним, даже несмотря на то, что не знает, слушает ли он её, достигают ли его её слова.Дорогой Люцифер…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of [my definition of the holy (changes with each loss)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759751/chapters/44503069#workskin) by [wollfgang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/pseuds/wollfgang)

Она скучает по нему.

Она скучает по нему, и от этого больно внутри — постоянно, иногда притуплённо, иногда сильно. За месяц в Европе ей нужно было многое переосмыслить, отвлечься, но это было… Это было не так. Не так, словно её выпотрошили. Она всё ещё ждёт, что он неожиданно появится у её рабочего стола как ни в чём не бывало. Этого не происходит. Сначала Дэн со свойственной ему вспыльчивостью злится, но перестаёт, как только видит, насколько ей плохо. Она выдавливает из себя объяснение, обходя правду. Дьявольски талантливо.

Люцифер должен был вернуться чтобы выполнять свои обязанности. Он не хотел уходить.

Элла с Дэном трясутся над ней. Она срывается и едет к Линде. Она срывается и напивается с Мэйз. Она пытается взять себя в руки и жить дальше, но это тяжело. Тяжело знать, что её возлюбленный в Аду, страдает, правя им и пытаясь контролировать всех этих ужасных существ.

Дни переходят в недели, недели — в месяцы.

___

Трикси растёт как на дрожжах и вырастает до плеча Хлои. Пухлые щёчки Чарли так и хочется потискать, но его дядя этого не видит. Люцифера здесь нет. 

— Ты пробовала молиться ему? — спокойно и решительно спрашивает Аменадиль. Отцовство ему к лицу, — Люциферу.

Словно ей нужно уточнение.

Она сжимает губы, пытаясь не расплакаться. 

— Что я ему скажу? — она качает головой, — я не хочу мучить его. Он застрял там.

Аменадиль вздыхает. 

— Даже если так. Подумай об этом. Возможно, он будет рад услышать тебя.

Люцифера здесь нет, хотя он _должен_.

___

И она начинает молиться. Сначала это кажется нелепым — отправлять в пустоту свои мысли, все эти святые слова, которые странно от себя слышать. Но постепенно становится проще. Элла нерешительно предлагает ей свою помощь, только если она хочет, конечно. Тем не менее, Хлоя благодарна ей. Она почти постоянно думает о нём, говорит с ним, даже несмотря на то, что не знает, слушает ли он её, достигают ли его её слова.

_Дорогой Люцифер…_

Она надеется, что достигают.

Она не вынесет даже мысли о том, что это не так.

___

Чарли начинает ползать, отталкиваясь крошечными ножками, а его родители с гордостью за этим наблюдают. Хлоя не знает, можно ли передать в своей молитве образ, а не только слова. Спрашивать не хочется, и она концентрируется на картинке — смеющийся темноволосый Чарли в красных ползунках снимает с себя шапочку с дьявольскими рогами — и сохраняет её в своей памяти.

Она представляет, как эта картинка проникает через земную кору к нему.

_Люцифер, твой племянник весь в тебя._

Она почти слышит его возмущение.

___

Трикси приходит к ней за первым советом о мальчиках. Хлоя делает всё возможное, чтобы ответить, но, судя по вздоху и «Вот бы Люцифер был тут», ей это мало удаётся.

Боль внутри усиливается. 

— Мне тоже, родная. Мне тоже.

Слёзы катятся по щекам, и дочка обнимает её изо всех сил. Люцифер дал бы ужаснейший ответ, но в нём обязательно была бы доля правды, которую умница Трикси обязательно нашла.

_Люцифер, властитель Преисподней_, с улыбкой думает она, укладываясь спать после вечера кино и мороженого, _спаси меня от подростковых влюблённостей_.

___

Это дело разбивает ей сердце. Все дела разбивают ей сердце в какой-то степени. Она молит о силе, терпении и милосердии.

Она молит о поимке злодея. Она молит о наказании.

В молитве она рассказывает о том, что она счастлива, что он был в её жизни, о том, что ни капли не жалеет об этом. Она молится через своё горе, счастье и тоску.

Она молится через воспоминание об агонии последнего сладкого поцелуя.

Она молится через боль от отсутствия рядом.

Она молится до тех пор, пока его имя не слетает с её губ чаще любого другого слова.

_Люцифер, Люцифер, Люцифер_.

___

Иногда ангельские братья и сёстры навещают человеческого птенца и смотрят на неё с почти неприличным интересом. Особенно когда Аменадиль расслабляется и говорит о Детективе Люцифера, его партнёре, его подруге.

В конце концов, они с Люцифером были кем угодно, но не теми, кем хотели быть. Хлое настолько больно, что у неё сбивается дыхание.

Глаза очередного темнокожего небожителя изучают её. Она поднимает подбородок и думает об огромных кожистых крыльях с когтями на концах. Думает о красной повреждённой коже, стыде и вере, из-за которой они появились. Она смотрит на братьев и сестёр Люцифера, и всего этого ей в них не хватает.

Их глаза не блестят. В них лишь ледяное любопытство. Они пренебрежительно говорят о Люцифере, вспоминая старые оскорбления и предположения. В ней просыпается его остроумие, она практически слышит эхо его насмешек. Он бы не пощадил их, так поступит и она.

Никто не унизит её или Люцифера. Не после всего того, чем он пожертвовал. Она улыбается так, что это похоже на оскал. Аменадиль теперь не приглашает её и своих родственников в одно и то же время. Не может быть, чтобы он в конце концов не понял. Хотя, скорее всё поняла Линда и дала совет.

_Люци, твои братья и сёстры — мудаки_, думает она.

Она всё равно знает, что он бы обрадовался, если бы она устроила им взбучку.

Она скучает по нему.

___

Однажды она просто говорит это. Хочет услышать это вслух. 

— Он правда был дьяволом. 

Дэн кивает, не глядя ей в глаза. 

— Знаю, Хлоя. Я знаю.

От кого угодно это звучало бы как жалость. Но не от него. 

— Я скучаю по нему, — говорит она. Ей хочется узнать, как звучит эта фраза, если сказать её вслух. 

— Да, — Дэн вздыхает, потирая шею, — я тоже.

Хлоя ждёт, когда исчезнет ком в горле, и вновь заговаривает. 

— Значит, ты теперь с Эллой?

Его розовые уши того стоили.

_Дорогой Люцифер, иногда я не могу перестать думать о тебе_.

___

Мэйз всё ещё тут. Она свободно говорит об Аде, и иногда Хлоя осмеливается задавать вопросы, когда появляется ощущение, что она может справиться с вырванной из неё частью души, и вынесет ещё.

Она узнаёт о климате. В Аду темно, жарко и падает пепел.

_Милый Люцифер, сегодня у нас шёл дождь._

Она узнает о демонах, смерти и борьбе. Бандах, переворотах и восстаниях.

_Привет, Дьявол, сегодня была на ярмарке. Купила мёд. Правда не из авокадо._

Она узнает о наказаниях и пытках. О Комнатах, Петлях и тех, кто заслуживает особое внимание Его или его демона.

_Люцифер, боже, я сейчас…_ Возможно, это не считается молитвой. Это не было её целью. Она не трогает себя после этого, не зная, слышал ли он, знает ли он. Она держится до момента, когда уже не может бороться с искушением.

Он хотел, чтобы она себе ни в чём не отказывала.

___

Чарли начинает ходить, пухлые ножки опасно подгибаются, но Аменадиль всегда ловит его. Она думает о том, почему никто не поймал Люцифера.

Все ангелы спокойно смотрели, как Люцифер пал.

Тишину нарушает смех Чарли, Аменадиль подхватывает его и с улыбкой осторожно подбрасывает его в воздух.

_Я хотела бы поймать тебя_, молится она, _раньше я не понимала, но теперь я точно знаю…_

Она замолкает.

Она хочет собрать его воедино, защитить его слабые места и целовать нежную кожу. В какой-то невероятный момент это кажется возможным. Словно они превзойдут ожидания. Но Люцифер продолжает ускользать сквозь пальцы.

___

Хлоя разговаривает с Линдой, работает с Дэном и Эллой и живёт с Мэйз.

Люцифера нет, и она скучает по нему.

Поэтому она молится.

_Люцифер, я люблю тебя. _

_Я люблю тебя. _

_Я люблю тебя._


	2. Chapter 2

Он слышит её. Каждое её слово.

В списке его любимых занятий выслушивание молитв всегда было где-то в самом низу, чуть выше отрицания. Ему неинтересно выслушивать людей, которые молятся дьяволу. В любом случае, это всего лишь скучный шум в глубине его сознания. Его легко игнорировать.

За исключением её. Хлои.

Он громко и ясно слышит её голос, словно стоит рядом с ней.

_Дорогой Люцифер, я даже не знаю, правильно ли я всё это делаю, и есть ли вообще правильный способ, но Аменадиль хотел, чтобы я попыталась. Если ты слышишь меня…_

Её голос неожиданно обрывается, и он вскакивает на ноги, удивляя демонов вокруг. Нет. Он не может снова её потерять. Его ангельские чувства словно пытаются дотянуться до неё.

_Нет. Нет, ты слышишь. Ты слышишь меня. Без вариантов. У нас всё хорошо. Чарли здоров как… ангел, наверное. На работе всё хорошо. Мы… скучаем по тебе. Я скучаю по тебе. Я знаю, что Ад — последнее место, где тебе сейчас хочется быть, но я надеюсь, что ты в порядке. Насколько это возможно._

Снова наступает пауза, и ему кажется, что это всё, конец, но он слышит быстрое _«Я люблю тебя. Аминь»_. Ощущение её молитвы ускользает, а сердце сильно стучит в груди. В горле пересохло. 

— Повелитель? — осторожно спрашивает демон, — Вы… в порядке? 

Люцифер улыбается. С болью, но искренне. 

— Да, — отвечает он. Его глаза сверкают, — в полном порядке.

___

Это происходит не каждый день, даже не каждую неделю. Разница во времени между Адом и земным царством колеблется и сжимается как змея в смертельных муках. Для создания петель и комнат это хорошо, но мешает регулярно слышать Хлою. Она не знает об этом, но это даёт ему стимул жить ради чего-то и что-то ждать. Это удерживает его от чрезмерной жестокости, от превращения в монстра, которого хочет сделать из него Ад. Иногда… он сдаётся, но её голос возвращает ему силы.

_Люцифер_, начинает она, _тебе бы понравилось это дело. Столько поводов для шуток с подтекстом. Я останавливаюсь и жду, когда ты скажешь что-нибудь неуместное, но… в любом случае, у жертвы была интрижка и с мужем, и с женой, но у них надёжные алиби. Я знаю, что всё равно раскрою это дело. Люблю тебя. Аминь_.

Демоны вокруг терпеливо ждут. Они хорошо знают его гнев. Он убил два легиона демонов, когда они помешали ему слушать Хлою несколько молитв назад, и обитатели Ада усвоили свой урок.

Это место, _его правление_, вынуждает быстро учиться. Зачастую от этого зависит жизнь и смерть. Весь Ад склоняется перед своим королём.

___

Ощущение её намерения пронзает его сознание, принося с собой что-то новое. Картинка, мысленное изображение, которое создала Хлоя в его голове. Кажется, что он рядом с ней. Он закрывает глаза и наклоняет голову, словно чтобы лучше слышать её, видеть то, что видит она. Ребёнок извивается в самой неприличной манере, почти стягивая шапку с головы. Красная… Шапка с рогами.

Мальчик вырос в два раза, а ноги немного пухлые, но он думает о том, что это нормально для человеческих детёнышей.

_Люцифер_, её приветствие омывает его спокойствием и удивлением, _твой племянник весь в тебя_.

Он фыркает. Невозможно говорить о его сходстве с личинкой человека. Он открывает глаза и возвращается к работе.

___

Он приходит к отцу Кинли. Он позволяет мужчине посмеяться, возгордиться тем, что Дьявол теперь в Аду. И начинает свою работу. Работу Дьявола.

Больше Кинли не смеётся.

___

Он приходит к Каину. Его комната льстит Люциферу — в ней снова и снова Детектив отвергает Каина. Снова и снова Каин умирает от рук Люцифера.

___

Он приходит к Малькольму. Ад окончательно свёл его с ума, и теперь он скорее создание этого места, чем человеческая душа.

___

То, что он делает с Дромосом, неописуемо.

___

_Люцифер, властитель Преисподней, спаси меня от подростковых влюблённостей._

Он почти поперхнулся при своём формальном имени, едва не пролив красное как кровь вино из бокала. Демон рядом смотрит на него и осторожно отступает. Молитва могла бы показаться короткой и почти бессмысленной, если бы шла не от неё. Подростковых влюблённостей? В его голове мелькает изображение Трикси, и он понимает, что к чему. Ах да. Трудно ориентироваться в отношениях, особенно ему. Но Беатрис замечательная — гораздо более замечательная, чем любой поклонник, на которого она соизволит обратить внимание.

Как и её мать.

___

Она молит его о силе. Если в нём осталось что-то от ангела, он собирает это всё ради неё. Может, он сумеет передать ей эти частички и поддержать её. Если только этого достаточно. Он не стал бы пытаться ни для кого другого, даже не подумал бы об этом, но только не для неё.

Она молится о вещах, которые он не может ей дать. О терпении и милосердии. Об этом ей нужно просить жителей Серебряного города. Она всегда была лучше него в таких вещах. Она просит о помощи в поимке злодея, которого она ищет. Она просит помощи в наказании. Кожа его крыльев трещит, когда он сгибается. Благословение Дьявола. 

— Ты получишь это, — шепчет он, — зло не избежит твоего суда, и ты предашь их правосудию. Даю слово.

Она не услышит его ответ, но ему достаточно сказать это. Его слово кремень.

Он скучает по ней.

___

Когда в молитве она говорит о том, что счастлива, что он был в её жизни, о том, что ни капли не жалеет об этом, Люцифер запирается во дворце и не выходит несколько дней. Он не заслужил этого, не заслужил её милости. Он не плачет. Здесь такого не бывает. Но он близок к этому. Так близок. Силы _небесные_, он скучает по ней.

Она молится через своё горе, счастье и тоску, и это зеркальное отражение его собственных чувств. Агония — быть далеко от неё. Призрачное прикосновение губ преследует его.

Её голос — бесконечная литания в его голове.

_Люцифер, Люцифер, Люцифер_.

___

Её молитвы помогают ему справиться с болью от его отсутствия. Все его враги недооценивали её, считали её его слабостью, но она была его силой. Он сидит на троне и думает о том, как бы она выглядела, сидя тут на своём собственном троне. Королева. Он прогоняет эту мысль. Хлоя заслуживает Серебряного города.

___

Местные демоны — подлизы, причём половина — те ещё хитрецы, но это держит его в тонусе. Но здесь нет Мэйзикин. Для предательства должно быть доверие. Они пытаются заискивать перед ним, пытаются войти в его ближний круг.

Они пытаются задобрить его богатствами и оружием — словно ему оно нужно, словно он не сможет уничтожить их своими крыльями, словно он не сможет разорвать их на куски голыми руками.

Те, что поумнее, используют другой подход. Они предлагают ему секреты, информацию, услуги. Но им никогда не достичь того уровня доверия Короля, которого они хотят. Его ближний круг состоит из других существ из другой реальности, и те, кому он верит всей душой, неприкосновенны в его голове.

___

_Привет, Люцифер._

Его внимание моментально приковывается к ней, и он внимательно слушает.

_Сегодня… мой день рождения._

Его сердце болит как от удара.

_Элла устроила вечеринку, в этот раз без стриптизёров._

В его голове мелькает его собственное голове тело с её перспективы, и ему интересно, хотела ли она, чтобы он это увидел.

_Здесь все, кроме тебя, конечно. Ты должен быть здесь, Люцифер. Ты не должен быть…_

Она задыхается от эмоций, но он ощущает её чувства. Злость, грусть и тоска настолько сильны, что у него перехватывает дыхание. Затем внезапно это словно отбрасывается, и она продолжает.

_Подарки были чудесными. Не такими хорошими, как подвеска с пулей, но мы ведь не можем ожидать, что они будут круче самого Дьявола. Даже Ева заехала, Мэйз вроде была рада её видеть. Я ходила в твой пентхауз. Надеюсь, что это ничего страшного. Мне нужно было… простыни всё ещё пахнут тобой, представляешь? Спустя столько времени. У тебя удобная кровать. Я люблю тебя, Люцифер._

Она не заканчивает молитву, засыпая. Он закрывает глаза, не давая слезам скатиться по щекам.

___

_Люци_, говорит она, _твои братья и сёстры — мудаки_.

Он злобно и удовлетворённо улыбается.

_Дорогой Люцифер, иногда я не могу перестать думать о тебе…_

Он скучает по ней.

Она рассказывает ему о погоде. _Сегодня у нас шёл дождь_. Если закрыть глаза, то он может представить, что сверху падает вода, а не пепел. Она рассказывает о своей обыденной жизни, _сегодня была на ярмарке_, о персиковом мёде на тосте. Он скучает по ней с ожесточением, которое покоится в каждой клетке его существа.

___

Он благодарен тому, что во время её следующей молитвы он в своих покоях. Он просыпается от звука своего имени, произнесённого со сбитым дыханием. _Люцифер, ах, Люцифер_. В животе зарождает жар, когда её голос проникает в его разум. _Блять, да, сюда_.

О. Это… не молитва. Это нечто совершенно другое, но, видимо сфокусированного намерения достаточно. Его рука скользит под покрывало. Он слушает её с пульсирующей кровью в венах и резкими движениями, в то время как она достигает удовольствия с его именем на губах.

_Люцифер, боже, я сейчас…_ Его не отвлекает даже упоминание его отца. Он кончает мучительно быстро. Восстановив дыхание и перестав слышать её голос, он прижимает ладони к лицу и стонет.

___

_Я хотела бы поймать тебя, раньше я не понимала, но теперь я точно знаю… _

_Люцифер, я люблю тебя. _

_Я люблю тебя _

_Я люблю тебя_

Он тоже её любит.


End file.
